Russia x Reader
by FindingLightInABeautifulSwede
Summary: A short Russia x Reader because I was bored. Sorry if it sucks. I overrate everything just to be safe so this may be more like K , so if you want to read it but you think the rating is too high ignore it.


Russia x Reader, general, while in a haunted house

A/N: This is just going to be a quick story. I randomly picked the topics. Like I said on my first fanfic, I will always be accepting requests.

(y/n) = your name

(h/c) = hair color

(e/c) = eye color

(f/c) = favorite color

(y/n) was watching Netflix, when she heard a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' The (h/c) thought. She went to the door, the door handle had been messed up ever since she moved in, so she was having trouble getting it open. The girl slammed her shoulder into the door and it opened. (y/n) fell forward, expecting to hit the ground, but instead she was caught in a strong embrace.

"(Y/N)," someone said in an all to familiar Russian accent.

"I-Ivan! Why are you here?" (y/n) asked. She looked up at the Russian with her beautiful (e/c) eyes.

"Alfred wanted me to go to one of his silly parties and asked me to bring you, so you'll come with me, da?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, of course Ivan!" (y/n) exclaimed. "But did he tell you what kind of party did he say it was?" She questioned.

"Um, I think he said it was a haunted house or something?" Ivan said, admiring the (h/c).

"Well if I get scared I'll have you!" (y/n) said happily. Ivan scooped her up bridal style and carried her inside to her room.

"What are you doing?" (y/n) questioned. Confusion flooding her (e/c) eyes.

"We need to get you something to wear, da?" Ivan said cheerfully. Ivan started to go through her dresser, looking for something for his sunflower to wear. (y/n) started to blush. Ivan pulled out a knee length (f/c) dress and handed it to her.

"Thank you Ivan!" (y/n) said.

"Anything for my sunflower," Ivan said. He stood there waiting for her to get dressed.

"Um, Ivan," The (h/c) said, shifting on her feet uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sorry (y/n)," Ivan said. He walked out of the room to wait for her. (y/n) changed into the dress. It landed about an inch above her knee, which was a little shorter that she would like, especially since she was sure that Mathias and Gilbert would be there. She walked out to find Ivan in the living room on the couch. (y/n) walked over and jumped into the tall Russian's lap. Ivan made a noise of surprise.

"Oh you're going to pay (y/n)!" Ivan said. He started to tickle her. After about three minutes she slipped off of the couch headfirst to find her dress falling over her head. She started to blush a deep crimson red. She fixed her dress and looked at Ivan, who was a shade of red that would put Lovi and Antonio's tomatoes to shame.

"I-I'm so sorry (y/n)," Ivan said blankly. 'Oh my gosh what have I done?' Ivan thought.

"Its fine Ivan, I mean you are my boyfriend and you've seen me in a swimsuit before so its really nothing new," The (h/c) laughed nervously.

"Well, we'll be going then, da?" Ivan said as he offered (y/n) his hand. (y/n) nodded and grabbed his hand. Ivan lead her to his car and opened the passenger door for (y/n). He hopped into the drivers seat and drove off towards Alfred's house. When they arrived, Alfred ran up to Ivan's car and pulled the passenger door open.

"(y/n)!" Alfred exclaimed as he grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the car and into a tight embrace.

"You finally made it!" The American said. Ivan glared at Alfred and pulled (y/n) away from him.

"Ivvaann," (y/n) whined. Ivan tightened his grip on the (h/c).

"Mine," Ivan said to Alfred coldly. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Well, do you two want to come and see my awesome haunted house?" Alfred asked.

"Lets go!" (y/n) said happily. Alfred led them to the door of his house.

"Mathias and Gil helped me decorate, Mattie wouldn't let me use his room so that's where the food and drinks are," Alfred explained.

"Can we check out the food first Ivan?" (y/n) asked.

"Of course, anything for _my_ sunflower," Ivan said, emphasizing the word my. He shot a glare at Alfred.

"Mattie's room is right up the stairs, the first door on the right," Alfred said. (y/n) started to walk towards the stairs.

"Allow me," Ivan said as he scooped the (h/c) into his arms bridal style. He carried her up the stairs to Matthew's room, where there was a nice table set up with food. Ivan set (y/n) down, but she was tackled by a certain Dane right away.

"(Y/N), your finally here!" Mathias yelled as he pinned her to the floor. He hopped up and helped (y/n) up, she fell forward into the Dane's chest. They both started giggling.

"BOO!" Someone yelled as they grabbed (y/n). The (h/c) screamed, when she tried to see who it was all she saw was someone wearing all black with a mask.

"Keseseseseseses~, It's just me (y/n)!" The person said.

"You gave me a heart attack Gilbert!" (y/n) said, she was almost in tears. When the albino let her go Ivan pulled her into a hug.

"You want to go home, da?" Ivan whispered in her ear.

"Uhuh," (y/n) she sniffled. Ivan held her hand all the way to the door and shot a glare at anyone who tried to jump scare them. Ivan drove (y/n) to his house. They watched movies and snuggled for the remainder of the night.

"I love you (y/n)," Ivan said.

"I love you too Ivan," (y/n) replied.


End file.
